


AoT's short stories collection

by jjps10051333



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjps10051333/pseuds/jjps10051333
Summary: 進擊的巨人短篇存文放置處章節索引Ch1 獸組 | Ch2 吉艾 |
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Tom Ksaver/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 11





	1. Raining day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庫沙瓦x少年吉克  
> 湯姆‧庫沙瓦與吉克‧葉卡度過一段愉快的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為開始寫之前沒有特別回去考據原作，所以時間線可能有誤，角色也可能OOC，請務必自行避雷。

他對那個男人最後的印象停留在儀式的前一天晚上，在那個煙味與精液參雜的昏暗房間裡，用過的保險套被仔細打結，丟棄。潮濕悶熱的空氣使他們幾乎窒息，記憶在經過幾次巨人化的訓練後變得片段，他只能依稀記起庫沙瓦先生撐在他身上時認真的那副模樣。

射精過後的短暫空白使他有那麼一瞬間忘記自己身在何處，又是為何存活。

非常奇怪，這個謹慎的巨人學者在生活上卻是個不怎麼謹慎的人。吉克‧葉卡記得第一次來到這個男人生活的狹小空間時，地板上是幾件單調的衣服與內褲，衣櫃裡充斥著毫不相關的雜物，還有一些被漏水屋頂給泡濕的書籍被丟置在床邊。

金髮的少年小心翼翼踩過水漥，那天也是個風雨呼嘯的日子，從下午時便烏雲密布，晚上就下起大雨。

庫沙瓦先生在廚房煮了不怎麼好吃的晚餐，一點湯和兩個菜，吉克打開冰箱檢查食材存貨，裡面只剩兩顆馬鈴薯與一塊過期的奶油。他走到房間裡唯一的桌邊，發現自己要坐的那張凳子斷了半隻腳。最後庫沙瓦先生將新買的椅子讓給他。

「這陣子……大家都比較艱苦的在過日子，」一支湯匙被遞到他面前，男人自顧自地坐在灰土的地板上，吃著僅僅只是煮熟的馬鈴薯，「你也知道──」

「野獸巨人對戰爭沒有幫助，所以薪水……」少年小心翼翼地抬起看他，嘴裡珍惜的咀嚼得來不易的食物。因受訓成果不如預期而受到懲處的孩子餓了一天，若不是好心的學者將他悄悄帶回家裡，願意給他一點晚餐吃，或許明日的訓練在空腹下將會更加艱苦，惡性循環。

庫沙瓦先生是少數願意善待他的好人。

「多少算是吧……你很聰明啊，吉克。」揉了揉孩子的金色的腦袋，站起身，「桌上的東西盡量吃吧，我明天會去買菜的。」

直到夜晚暴雨都沒有停止。脆弱的窗戶玻璃被狂風吹的框框作響，臥房漏水的地方像下著小雨似的，在地上積起另一灘水漥。

庫沙瓦先生擔憂他回家的安危，於是最後他們在那張狹小而堅硬的單人床上度過一晚。冷冽潮濕空氣從被單蹭破的地方灌進來，好幾次他冷的驚醒，鑽進枕邊人的身下。

年輕的孩子在父母雙亡後很少有睡得安穩的夜晚，但那天他將頭枕在大人寬廣而柔軟的肩膀上，透過庫沙瓦先生的擁抱，炙熱的體溫傳替而至，肚子裡溫飽的食物也讓人安心。他在男人的懷裡發出舒服的呼嚕聲，像一隻被撿回家的幼小野貓，第一次因為有了溫暖的家窩而感到幸福。

後來庫沙瓦先生便時常帶他回家，他的住處雖然雜亂，卻也不至於太髒。吉克休息的日子也喜歡往那裏跑，替他打掃連夜下雨的積水地板，或是整理那些泡水的資料與書籍。

他們又買了新的板凳，還有一個新的碗，是吉克專用的。後來庫沙瓦也補好了破洞的被單，甚至在存錢買一張大床，因為男孩的體格開始成長，逐漸長成了漂亮而精壯的少年。

沒有人能抵擋這樣的孩子，特別是吉克深知他的軟肋，只要爬上床，輕輕的在成年人耳邊磨蹭幾下，男人就會忍不住抱緊他，將他放倒在床。

吉克喜歡這種被愛的感覺，當庫沙瓦炙熱的性器緩慢進入他體內時，他總感覺有甚麼一直以來空缺的東西被充盈填滿，他喜歡被緊緊的壓在身下，被緊緊的擁抱，那份幾乎能灼傷他的炙烈感情就能將他填滿。

庫沙瓦滴著汗水撐在他的身上，當他將雙腳夾住身上人的腰時，對方的動作就會更快一些。他不在意性愛這件事情所代表的意義，也不在意這所有的一切，不在意自己舒不舒服，是不是被好好的疼愛，他唯獨在意的是此時此刻，這個男人需要他，是如此迫切渴求的需要他。

即便在過程中他不免受到傷害，即便他被缺乏潤滑的抽插動作弄得疼痛難耐，這仍然是他一天之中最為快樂的幾個小時。

起初，男人顧慮他的接受程度而總會放輕動作，後來庫沙瓦不再忍耐他對這孩子的慾望，總是狠狠的將他箝制在床上，下身的速度與力道加劇了他橫衝直撞所帶來的痛楚。吉克很少會喊疼，他只會發出細小的嗚噎聲證明他的生命之火還未被捻熄，而往往他帶著哭腔的吸氣聲總會正操幹他的人更加克制不住。

庫沙瓦親吻他，從他微微閉合的眼睫吻到他白皙的脖頸，上下滾動的喉結更是色情得嚇人，年輕男孩的身體擁有一股罪惡的吸引力，成年人捏著他動彈不得的手腕將滾燙的精液灌進他體內。

年長的學者起身替他清理，又回到他的身邊。金髮的少年掙扎著用脫力的手指撐住身體，坐起來。他看著男人背對著他的身軀，閃爍的房內燈光在照耀的他膚色發白，吉克在他稍作休息之時又一次蹭了上去。

從男人光裸的背部開始，幾個生疏的親吻落到了他耳邊，庫沙瓦先生顯得焦躁難安，吉克反而喜歡看他這個樣子。那是平時的庫沙瓦先生不會有的反應，只在床上，只在這個房間，只有面對著他。

吉克勾著他的肩膀吻上去，舌頭舔過他柔軟的嘴唇。他是他淫蕩而惡劣的天使，庫沙瓦撈到他的腰，又一次將他壓上床。

「……你爺爺奶奶那邊，不要緊嗎？」

「不管他。」少年抬眼看著成年人，像一只溫順而受到馴服的幼獸。「……我說我在跟你學習，太晚了，你讓我住下來。」咬著身上人的手指，舌頭舔了幾下，「就像以前一樣，我很常講的。」

「說謊話。」手掌輕輕拍在他額頭，作為微不足道的調情懲罰，成年人摘下眼鏡，少年的樣子近在咫尺卻是清晰可見，「吉克，你很聰明，你總有一天會繼承巨人之力。」

「你的巨人嗎？」金髮的孩子窩在男人與床鋪之間，下身隱隱作痛的感受幾乎讓他上癮。

「不一定，但──」湯姆闔上眼睛，翻了個身倒在少年身邊，「你會知道的。」

「怎麼了，你太累了嗎？」葉卡家的長子趴在他身上，即便他的身形已經逐漸長到了庫沙瓦將要無法支撐的結實了。吉克湊上去，和以往一樣像個孩子似的向他討糖，「一個晚上三次……對老年人來說還是太吃力了嗎──」

「亂說。」冷哼一聲，捏住少年的鼻子，「我可還沒到老年的年紀。」

「那還能再來一次？」他仰頭討吻，把成年人那隻手拉到嘴邊啃咬，眼神裡的孩子氣在庫沙瓦眼中從未改變，「你不行了嘛──」

庫沙瓦任由他動作，攬著少年精實的腰身輕蹭。他喜歡這孩子在他面前放鬆的姿態，喜歡他向他討一點微不足道的愛和關懷，庫沙瓦甘願讓他他予取予求。

在此之前，吉克很早就知道不能向他人要求甚麼，但庫沙瓦是個例外。他從來不向父母要求甚麼，他沒有休息沒有玩樂，他不知道傳接球會是怎樣快樂的遊戲，不知道家人理應給予他溫暖的家。他很早就知道，他沒有甚麼向人討求幸福的權利，他沒有吃過幾顆糖，沒有拿過幾個玩具，他的過往充滿了父母對世界的仇恨與報復，學習是他每天唯一的行程。

但在湯姆‧庫沙瓦這個溫和善良的學者身邊不太一樣。過了很久他終於發現自己可以撒嬌，他可以不用那麼小心翼翼不用那麼防備，他可以大方地笑起來不需要顧忌甚麼。庫沙瓦會包容接納他的一切，將他當作隨處可見的孩子看待，如果他要糖，庫沙瓦就會給他糖，如果他想要擁抱，庫沙瓦就會擁抱他。

吉克‧葉卡終於知道，假日窩在慵懶的床鋪上打瞌睡，抱著身邊的人賴床，是多麼奢侈又快樂的事情。

出太陽的日子他們就去玩球，在陽光下流汗，直到兩個人都再動不了一根手指。他們要耗盡力氣的玩樂，享受人生當中少數少數的美好。

每天送來的報紙靜靜躺在門口的地板上，用巨大的紅色字體寫著驚悚的標題，世界的哪個地方又發生了戰爭，黑白色的砲彈照片填滿紙張的每一寸空間，但那些在此時此刻都不重要。金髮的少年被安靜抱在懷裡，身體不時抽動兩下，又平靜下來。庫沙瓦輕輕的吻他，順著他柔軟的頭髮一下一下撥動。

晚餐想吃甚麼是他們現在最在意的事情，少年在透光的窗邊昏昏欲睡，曬乾的書頁被流動的空氣吹動，喀答喀答的翻過，模糊的字跡闡述一些艱森的巨人力量理論，吉克趴在旁邊，漫不經心地讀著每一個字。

庫沙瓦突然地問他，你覺得這樣快樂嗎？

男孩半闔的雙眼看向他的大人，感到困惑的樣子非常可愛，庫沙瓦忍不住吻了吻他。

「你喜歡這樣嗎？」他在男孩耳邊吐氣，詢問他，「這樣……你喜歡這樣的生活嗎？」

吉克不確定他為什麼這樣問，也不確定自己應該要怎麼回答，他只是懶洋洋的歪過頭，想了一會。

「不知道，」在陽光底下，他金色的頭髮被照耀得閃閃發亮，「我還是覺得──」

「你不喜歡嗎？」湯姆的手指滑過他線條完美的下顎，搭上他的肩。

「我喜歡，但庫沙瓦先生，我想──」雙手交疊，認真的模樣讓身邊的男人像從一場夢境中清醒過來。戰爭打到家門前，報紙上的一切並非永遠都只是遠在天邊。「我還是覺得，生活是過得很勉強的。」他眼裡的光消失了，眼皮也垂了下來，「我們是很勉強才有這些快樂的，不是嗎。」

「你覺得很勉強嗎？」男人攬著他，將眼鏡放到窗邊。

「生活是很勉強的，無論如何……就算有喜歡的事情，偶爾過得很快樂，那也只是──」他停頓下來，想起他們床上的嬉戲，庫沙瓦先生眼裡寵愛的笑意，以及他不加修飾的茲意妄為，究竟是出於生物的本能，還是其他甚麼──吉克伏趴在成年人身上，他被陽光曬得暖烘烘的臉頰在男人肩膀蹭了蹭，「只是短暫的，沒什麼意義的……就只是苦中作樂而已。」

「吉克，」他抱著少年到床上，收拾乾淨的房間明亮而充滿香氣，這都是庫沙瓦在認識這名少年以前不曾想過會有的一切。他吻了吻孩子的額頭，像個慈祥的父親一樣，「繼承我的巨人吧，再過一陣子，就會開始討論力量的繼承了，我有很多管道──」成年人看著他，想著他未來可能的樣子，或許見不到了，但庫沙瓦依然很高興在自己人生僅剩的幾年和他一同度過，「……十三年，你還能撐一下嗎，再十三年──」

吉克‧葉卡始終記得，在他繼承巨人之力的前一天晚上，大雨一直到早晨都未曾稍停。屋裡又開始漏水了，幾個月前他們才補好的天花板，仍然擋不過濕氣的入侵。

情事過後的脫力與潮紅蔓延他的四肢，年輕人窩在一雙溫暖的臂膀裡，掙扎著撐開眼皮，他們誰都沒有睡，也可能是他們都想看著對方安穩入睡後才願意睡去。太過舒適的溫度與柔軟的身體都在挑戰他的理智，再多一刻，那怕只是再多一刻也好，他得全神貫注的感受所剩無幾的幸福。

「你不會哭吧，吉克？」

庫沙瓦揉揉他的腦袋，像一直以來做的一樣，「我一直都會在的，你知道的吧？」

年輕人沒有回答，手指輕輕在他手掌上刮了幾下，接著他們雙手虛淺的扣住，指節與指節相互交錯，庫沙瓦的拇指蹭了下他，像是一種無聲地安撫。

「你不會是孤單的，而且很快的──」男人抱著他，在黑暗中小聲地對他說，「很快，你也會解脫的。」

不知從何時開始，吉克就沒有再哭過了。那對他來講是無用的技能，沒有人會因為哭泣而對你心軟，面對的可能是更加嫌棄的排斥。因此他已經很久很久，沒有想過哭泣這件事情了，那是嬰兒才做的事情，那是有人疼愛的孩子才有的權利。

因此他當然也不會在庫沙瓦的離去後向誰坦露自己的失落，說到底──這樣的事情他不是早就該習慣了嗎。他也會有很累的時候，但那也是沒辦法的事情，因為在這漫長而短暫的最後十三年，他還得再多撐一下，再一下就足夠了──就只剩十三年。

他還得再多撐一下下，正如庫沙瓦先生所言──很快，很快他也會解脫的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好開心寫了吉克！！！！！想看少年吉克快樂的樣子所以就寫了，大概和原作有很大的差距，純粹是自己想看這樣的成年人和少年的互動……希望未來還會寫更多的吉克QQ


	2. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉艾/吉克和艾連在醫院的病床上打炮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就只是打炮和一些光怪陸離的夢。

左腳的疼痛從斷肢傷口蔓延，深入骨髓，破廢的醫院病房潮濕而悶熱，雨水從殘缺的窗戶濺入房內，沾濕一片地板。冷風吹著空燙的床鋪框框作響，陰沉的少年有那麼一瞬間，忘記自己身處何處。

「艾連。」身上男人低沉沙啞的聲音從遠處傳來，被呼喚的孩子愣愣地盯著天花板看。「艾連，看著我，你得看著我──」

他終於在隱忍的喊聲中聚焦雙眼，看見了身上的人。那雙眼睛非常具有特色，在黑暗中透出微弱的銀灰色亮點，艾連‧葉卡盯著他看，聯想他們共同的父親，聯想一個石頭砌成的火爐，乾材烈火，他與黑色長髮的女孩費盡苦力從森林回來，等著熱騰騰的晚飯。他聯想一條溫暖的被子，木質受潮而散發的古怪味道，某個沒能睡著的夜晚裡馬車躂躂的行經窗邊。

吉克的體溫的確很暖，但伴隨著水氣的冷風依然在他身上的每個傷口與傷痕作惡，那甚至使他沒能注意到身下緩慢抽插時帶來的輕微疼痛。他一半血親的哥哥正用他那雙溫厚而粗糙的大手輕輕擁抱他，艾連闔上眼睛，任由身上的人在他耳邊落吻。

「你為甚麼喜歡這樣？」吉克撥開他垂墜的黑髮，它們久未打理，一股一股的糾纏、打結，像缺乏營養的雜草，男人的手指一下一下的順，好像想把這些纏結解開。

艾連抬眼看他，「哪樣？」少年的表情始終如一，雙腳纏住了身上人的腰肢，隨著他的擺動而配合，「……你是說這樣？」

「這樣。」金髮的男人皺起眉頭，他不喜歡看自家弟弟在他身上被自己操幹的樣子，他也並不享受這段過程，但艾連炙熱而柔軟的穴口迎接他的進入，緊緊吸住他。這使他難以抗拒。

弟弟微微張口喘氣的樣子使他更加狠戾的衝撞，醫院單薄的床鋪搖動起來，脆弱的發出喀嘰喀嘰的聲響，艾連仰頭堵住了身上人的嘴唇，比他所想的更加乾燥，像存活在沙漠裡的蛇，鱗片崎嶇。

他們畢竟都沒有很好的環境生存，生活使他們顧不得對性事的講究，只能潦草的開始，再潦草的結束。吉克抓著他的傷腿抬起，盡可能的將他的屁股貼近自己的下身，好讓陰莖能更深的沒入。

艾連似乎對他失控的樣子很感興趣，那雙手勾著他的脖子，偶爾洩露出幾聲微弱的呻吟再他耳邊。吉克加快速度帶來的撞擊使他本能的縮緊穴口，他的哥哥甚至開始拉扯他的頭髮，絲毫不顧他滲血的腿傷與顫抖的身軀。

那的確痛極了。他覺得自己的骨架隨時能被打碎，分崩離析，他充分體會過被截斷四肢的感受，甚至那讓他感覺熟悉，熱流通過他的軀體，唯獨四肢是冷的，這樣的熟悉感覺使他不得不防備會不會下一秒自己的手腳就被扯開。

吉克的手勁極大，幾乎像要捏碎他指骨似的緊抓著他，艾連動彈不得，或者說他讓自己動彈不得，承擔這份痛楚與熾熱。他半分血親的哥哥將頭壓在肩上，埋進他枕間的臉似乎微微抽動。

他喜歡這樣，艾連‧葉卡的確喜歡這樣，他愛極了。他的雙腳不住的顫抖，緊咬著牙，承受著所有的暴力，就在這暴力之中他感覺到了難得的歡愉，他的性器張揚著其存在，液體沾濕他的腹部，在一下又一下的貼合與分離中扯出黏膩的絲線。

這正是他所需要的，這正是他所缺失的，就像從民房的窗戶跳下後就奢望更高的樓，從高樓的頂層跳下後便嚮往天空，層層堆疊，他追求的事物越來越強烈，越來越遠，越來越高。最後他希冀徹底的感受生存，因而將流乾他的血液，去尋找死亡。唯有死亡讓他感覺活過。

吉克將他從床上撈起，幾乎脫力的孩子卻依然繃緊腹部，他赤裸的胸膛掛著汗水，呈現非常漂亮的線條。他失焦的雙眼突然滿是眼淚，風聲呼蕭把破洞的吹連吹起，躂躂的馬車從遠方經過院前，他們緊緊相貼的身體像一團暖爐，艾連以為自己被丟入了火坑，火焰燃過他的每一寸乾燥肌膚，灼燒他的喉嚨與雙眼，他的內臟被狠狠打擊。但他感覺很久沒有如此爽快了，熱辣的觸覺讓他懷念起許多年前在格鬥訓練中被摔到地面的感覺，他的神經繃得像旋緊的小提琴弦，每一下碰觸都像能割斷人的手指。

艾連像溺水似的伸直了雙手，奮力掙扎，掙扎著攀住了身上人的肩，他的兄長在激烈的動作中猛地暫停了一切。靜悄悄的，突然時間也停止似的，聲音猶如岸邊的海潮一般，退遠了再湧回來，退遠了，又湧回來。終於他聽見吉克的喘聲近在耳邊，他年長的哥哥分不清是淚還是汗水的液體糊了他整張臉，射精過後的脫力感使他們兩人雙雙倒在不甚柔軟的床上，吉克不得不在擁擠的單人小床上緊緊抱住身下的人，好讓自己不至於落到床下。

窗外閃爍的燈光透進房內，飛機經過醫院的上空發出轟隆的聲響，閃電隨即而至。又過了一會，風更大了，雨蕭蕭的下，雷響震的建築物連著地基陣陣晃動，鬆動的鋼筋骨架將灰塵震了下來。

創傷。這個字眼閃現在艾連的腦中，他闔著雙眼，讓黑暗吞噬他。

五六歲時的記憶似乎沒有距離他太遠，他蓋著毛毯，暖烘烘的火爐就在桌邊燃燒，即便窗外落的大雪，報紙上的大字紀載著驚悚的標題，關於牆外巨人的最新研究，新的消息，新的世界，那都與他無關，都不是現在的他所需要關心的。

母親為爐火添加了乾材，坐在他的身邊。幼小的孩子翻看桌上的書，他正致力於學習新的單字，桎梏、陶醉、美輪美奐，他學得很快，也很有毅力，他每天多認十個艱森字彙，半個月就能多認一百個了。

房子被寒風吹的像下一秒就會傾塌，但非常奇怪，這只是個幻覺，是他對未來的想像，房子不會傾塌。

艾連嗅著母親身上的花露香氣，她柔軟的髮絲，眼下睫毛的陰影……她的舌頭讀念單字時的美妙聲音。「創傷，你懂這個詞的意思嗎？」他的母親問他，男孩睜大眼睛回答她，「我想是受傷的意思。」

「很像，但是不太一樣。」女人輕輕撫摸兒子的頭，眼神溫柔，「一個人受傷了，過段時間身體就會好起來，但是受到創傷──」

「就不會好了嗎？」

「一直到很久以後，創傷是很難好起來的。」

「……再也不會好了。」

艾連抽動了下手指，感覺自己的意識還在，身上的重量與溫度也還在，沒走。他想著自己操縱巨大的身軀行動，像駕駛著一具與自己身心相連的機體，光是向前移動一步都費盡他的力氣。在那個地方，整個世界都像是被隔在一片柔軟泡棉之外，他沉在海底，所有人對他呼叫都僅僅只能透過充滿雜質的海水傳遞，他碰不到人，也聽不見聲音。

即便在他從那個狹小而灼熱的地方被拉出來，他也依然覺得自己碰觸不到他人，他聽不見除了自己以外的、別人的心跳聲，感覺不到那些人類的體溫。他無法和誰擁抱，軟綿綿的泡沫細胞充斥在他的身外，所有的刺激都必須要加倍猛烈才足夠在他的神經造成衝擊。

他尖叫、掙扎、瘋狂的逃跑，直到有人發現他。他一半血親的哥哥沒有將他打撈起來，但是與他一同沉入更冷更暗的深海，這樣也很好，誰也沒有虧欠誰甚麼，艾連珍惜這些得來不易的夜晚也珍惜吉克的碰觸。他睜開眼睛，陣雨稍歇，他的枕頭一片濕漉漉的。

吉克已經抓著他一邊的手臂昏昏欲睡，艾連每動一下，他就微微地抬起眼皮，再沉沉的闔上，他的眉頭緊皺，被弟弟的手指點在眉心，輕易的抹開。

他嗑嗑絆絆的時醒時睡，不知夢見了甚麼，抓著枕邊人的手指含糊的說著不要離開，他講了好幾次，艾連也聽了好幾次，才終於聽懂他的夢話。

不要離開，不要離開。過於矯情的話語平時說甚麼也不可能對誰講出，又更遑論是抓著沒見過幾次面的弟弟這樣坦露心聲。艾連可不相信他是真的這麼希望，但他也沒有心思揣測吉克夢裡的景象，或許是他強硬的父親，也可能是哪一場戰爭中將他從槍林彈雨下救走的戰士前輩，無論如何，艾連更願意相信自己只是短暫的充當那個離開的角色。

他盯著吉克被淚水沾濕的臉，捧著在他嘴邊落下了親吻，就當作是暫時的餞別。

再也不會好了。他看著清晨的陽光一點一點升起，落入房內，暖烘烘的氣溫與暖烘烘的人。無論是對誰而言，都是一樣的。

他們再也不會好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回過神來就在寫吉艾ㄌ，我不懂3k字我為甚麼可以寫這麼久，幹。  
> 我想他們在醫院打炮應該是蠻合理ㄉ吧，畢竟他們ㄉ爺爺也在同個醫院，哥去看顧一下阿公，順便找弟弟打炮，應該是蠻合理ㄉ吧！
> 
> *Trauma: An experience of devastating psychological injury that leaves lasting marks on the psyche


End file.
